objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Top Davids, Hurt and Heal
Introduction This is a Hurt and Heal created by me!. It used to be an ordinary reality show but turns out I wanted it to be a Hurt and Heal and please comment below if you wanna Hurt or Heal anybody here (David variations \'O'/). You could also share opinions in the comments if wanted and please if you have anything important to tell me please leave me a message. Oh and I just created a mini-series for Top Davids it's called Top Davids : The Utimate Race for One Million Dollars! MAX LIVES - 20 Should Top Davids be a show after HaH? Yes I don't know No Someone should rejoin the game (as requested by Bumblebee) Davy Beauty Linda Helen Butcher Kari Steven Fred Jake Kevin Contestants SINCE IT'S THE TOP 10, I'M MAKING THEM HAVE 10 LIVES AGAIN, OH AND GIVE ME A REASON WHY YOU HURT OR HEAL THEM BECAUSE IF NOT I WON'T COULD YOUR HURT 'N' HEAL (just to make it more fun) * Linda, the smart one but a bit nasty and is similar to Courtney from Total Drama. Lives : 0 * Joan, she is addicted to candy but the top of that is that she is considerate and nice Lives : 10 * Orchid, just like TD the silent type and is usually meditating Lives : 10 * Ginger, the happy, joyful and loving one. He is happy most of the time Lives : 5 * John, he is short, dull, determined and competitive but nice and sweet at the same time Lives : 10 * Beauty, much like Dakota from Total Drama as she loves to look good but is nice at some point Lives : 0 * Helen, the neat freak and hates germs if she touches any she dies instantly Lives : 0 * Spikes, the tough guy and shows off often making him unpopular by the cast Lives : 10 * Steven, the sarcastic one based on Noah from Total Drama. A bit off when comes to sarcasm Lives : -6 * Cody, the shy guy and is usually nervous and anxious Lives : 6 * Tape, the dumbest contestant on the show sometimes random Lives : 10 * Anna, she loves vegetables and is always bored Lives : 10 * Butcher, he is just like Blocky loves killing people and bullies Lives : -5 * Fred, resembles Snowball (BFDI) and Bowling Ball (Object Land) and is mean Lives : -3 * Julia, she is tall and hates being called Tally because of its meaning, possibly. Lives : 11 * Kari, does not want to be popular and wants to leave the show immediately Lives : 0 * Jake, determined, competitive and cares about no one Lives : 0 * Davy, he loves nature and is friendly like a softy Lives : -1 *Kevin, quite anxious most of the time and always takes everything seriously Lives : 0 * Rodney, he is brave and does anything without embarrassment (a rival of Number 10) Lives : 10 Biography * Linda - a rich young teenager who lives in a very rich mansion. She is smart and graduated from college at 2007, and she had a summertime job as a lawyer. Linda is feisty, spoiled and a mean person always manipulating others to do what she wants * Joan - an orphan found by a grandma and grandpa, eventually become a cashier in a candy store which caused her addiction to candy. One day her house burnt down killing the grandma and grandpa leaving her alone so she saw on TV this show and joined * Orchid - had an illness since young that caused her to be voiceless, she lives in a normal family and is currently a high school student. Orchid wanted to go away because she thought she wanted to do some other stuff * Ginger - lives in a farm with his parents and his pet Pig Bertha. Ginger was happy all the time because his father told him to be happy, making Ginger get used to happiness. One day after they knew about the show, Ginger wants to join to help his family improve quality * John - was born dull disappointing his parents and himself. But his parents never gave up on him and helped him in hundreds of ways to help him get taller but it never happened. He was just dull but he signed up to prove even if he's dull he still got skills * Beauty - Is a spoiled princess and lives in a beautiful mansion. She is popular at school since she was thoughtful but boast too much and is incredibly smart but just distracted often when people come and take a photo of her * Helen - lived in a clean family and is always scared of germs after she learned that there are numbers of diseases in the world! That could infect them all so she dedicated to show other viewers from home the importance of cleanliness * SpikEs - Not much is known about him, he mostly hides his past. He is probably angry and bully others because of his childhood or probably even because of autism. It might be too secret… but we know he lives in California * Steven - Always sarcastic, he lives in a house with 2 annoying brothers of his. Steven hates everything Becuase he only listens to music. Steven is friendly though sometimes and quite odd if he saw someone he had a crush on (only way to make Steven nice, otherwise sarcasm) * Cody - a shy guy, he lives with a family that always takes care of him until he is too scared to go to the outside. His brother bullies him all the time and everyone hate him (except Ginger) he just don't have the guts to tell what he felt * Tape - quite dumb and is always dimwitted. He is dumb because all of his life he has been usually drawing and playing with stuff he thinks is interesting to him. At school he does poorly despite the fact he is deaf * Anna - she loves veggies since she was a little girl and is always bored Becuase whatever she does it always involves eating. But she was athletic and fast due to eating healthy food and her family is always proud of her, until they saw this show and started signing up * Butcher - He likes killing others and bullying because of autism. He is mostly nice but due to autism, nothing made him like he used to be. He's the oddball the stranger until he found his ways of life. Doing bad stuff. * Fred - Not much to say, he lives in a rich mansion and is a spoiled brat that he hates everyone who treats him nicely and thinks mean people is better than nice people. He also hates girls and had cooties * Julia - She is a girl that lived in a farm, she is tall because she had lots of nutritious food and all those goodies made her as strong as the stars. Julia has always dreamt to be a writer but she just can't and tried to do something she could. Joining the show. * Kari - She hates everyone and everything. She prefers to be alone because of autism. Most of everyone results from autism and she in the other hand seems Ok with it rather sitting alone and sketching what she felt (she is left-handed) * Jake - an athlete in the Olympics. He won 12 races, 10 basketball games, and 11 football matches and he lives in a rich family. He thought if he join it would be great fun and besides he could try to use his skills to win * Davy - an orphan. When he was just 7 he was going back to get water to drink suddenly he fell into the ocean but a whale saved his life making him love animals. And joined this show to show importance of animals (unfortunately left) * Kevin - Most of his life is fear! He fears everything and takes them seriously, mostly Becuase of autism and lives in an orphanage. Nobody understands him and hates him, he wishes he's not alive but yeah joined the show to prove to every orphan they could be the best. * Rodney - brave like metal since he is born in a rich family that supports soldiers and he was laughing since he was 2 when he first saw a soldier. He joined the show Becuase of him wanting to show off to others Eliminated 20th. Kevin (0 lives) 19th. Jake (0 lives) 18th. Fred (-3 lives) 17th. Steven (-6 lives) 16th. Kari (0 lives) 15th. Butcher (-5 lives) 14th. Helen (0 lives) 13th. Linda (0 lives) 12th. Beauty (0 lives) 11th. Davy (-1 lives) Hurt and Heal (Info and Vital Statistics) Wait 30 more minutes to start Hurting and Healing. So just directions if you do not know what a Hurt and Heal is… it’s just like a reality and Hurting and Healing is just like votes. Hurting makes you deduct all the health from these contestants (David variations \'O'/) and Healing would make you add health from these contestants. Oh and also one thing, I just knew Hurt and Heal by now and read some so yeah… please tell me if I have missed anything from a Hurt and Heal. Oh and do you want me to make more fanfics, camps, hurt and heals (etc.) please leave me a message (the link to my talk page is on the top) NOTE : YOU COULD ALPHA HEAL OR HURT SOMEONE!!! Alpha Heal = +5 (NOT USED! Bumblebee requested this) Alpha Hurt = -5 Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics Category:Unicornicopia170’s HaH Category:Unicornicopia170’s Projects